As electronic devices become more ubiquitous, a diverse array of functions, such as audio, video, graphics processing, and other functions are incorporated into electronic devices. In order to enhance versatility, such functions are incorporated into devices of reduced form factor and power consumption.
Audio functionality, for example, can be provided by way of transducers for converting electronic audio signals into audio. A variety of transducers are available for incorporation into electronic devices, such as coil transducers, electrostatic transducers, isodynamic transducers, and piezo-electric transducers. Piezo-electric transducers, for example, can provide numerous advantages in design of devices with audio functionality, such as reduced power consumption, a wide safe operating temperature range, excellent audio quality, and flexible design parameters allowing for reduced device form factor.
Transducers included in audio driver circuits of electronic devices may be limited in their ability to convert electronic audio signals to audio output. For example, the operation of an audio driver circuit may be limited at low frequencies by a voltage available to the circuit. The operation of audio driver circuits may also be limited at high frequencies, particularly in highly-capacitive transducer loads, by a current capacity and power supply available to the circuit. If an audio signal exceeds the operational parameters of the audio driver circuit, for example a maximum voltage, current, or power of an amplifier of the circuit, the audio signal may be clipped, cutting off audio above a maximum voltage or current threshold. Clipping of audio signals causes undesirable distortion, reducing the quality of the audio output from the electronic device.